1. Field of the Invention
This a Continuation-In-Part application of applicant's former patent application with application Ser. No. 10/350,065, filed on Jan. 24, 2003 now abandoned.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional roller skate in accordance with the prior art comprises a toe stop mounted on the front side of the base frame so as to provide a braking effect. However, the roller skate cannot be fixed on the ground without movement, so that the learner cannot stand on the roller skate to practice his/her balance, thereby causing inconvenience to the learner. In addition, the toe stop cannot stop the roller skate at a higher speed, thereby causing danger to the user or the learner.